flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Flight
The Fire Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its reigning deity is The Flamecaller, and its members reside in the Ashfall Waste. Fire dragons' eyes come in shades of orange. It is the 2nd smallest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Fire dragons of The Ashfall Waste are metalworkers. They prefer to be as passionate and intense as the flames they coax. Of all the dragons, Fire dragons are the most temperamental, and their red-hot fury knows no peer. Rare metal ores, weapons, statues, and tools are their favored treasures. Region The Fire Flight is centralized in the Ashfall Waste. The land consists of four regions: Emberglow Hearth, Molten Scar, Blacksand Annex and the Great Furnace. The Waste is bordered by the Ice, Wind, Water, and Lightning Flight territories. Two associated locations, the Scorched Forest and Volcanic Vents, can be visited in the Coliseum. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Fire Sprite Icon.png|link=Fire Sprite|Fire Sprite Cinder Nymph Icon.png|link=Cinder Nymph|Cinder Nymph Magma Embear Icon.png|link=Magma Embear|Magma Embear Lavaborne Hoax Icon.png|link=Lavaborne Hoax|Lavaborne Hoax Molten Marauder Icon.png|link=Molten Marauder|Molten Marauder Blazing Goblin Icon.png|link=Blazing Goblin|Blazing Goblin Spirit of Fire Icon.png|link=Spirit of Fire|Spirit of Fire Conflagrant Ambassador Icon.png|link=Conflagrant Ambassador|Conflagrant Ambassador Emberglow Gem Guardian Icon.png|link=Emberglow Gem Guardian|Emberglow Gem Guardian Glowing Globe Icon.png|link=Glowing Globe|Glowing Globe Opposing Forces Icon.png|link=Opposing Forces|Opposing Forces Phoenix Icon.png|link=Phoenix|Phoenix Runescar Lynx Icon.png|link=Runescar Lynx|Runescar Lynx Smoldering Sconce Icon.png|link=Smoldering Sconce|Smoldering Sconce Ashen Bicorn Whale Icon.png|link=Ashen Bicorn Whale|Ashen Bicorn Whale Blackline Bicorn Whale Icon.png|link=Blackline Bicorn Whale|Blackline Bicorn Whale Cinder Mith Icon.png|link=Cinder Mith|Cinder Mith Cinderkelp Loach Icon.png|link=Cinderkelp Loach|Cinderkelp Loach Curious Mith Icon.png|link=Curious Mith|Curious Mith Mock Firebird Icon.png|link=Mock Firebird|Mock Firebird Chipskink Icon.png|link=Chipskink|Chipskink Ember Mouse Icon.png|link=Ember Mouse|Ember Mouse Blooming Strangler Icon.png|link=Blooming Strangler|Blooming Strangler Painted Centaur Icon.png|link=Painted Centaur|Painted Centaur Searing Jackalope Icon.png|link=Searing Jackalope|Searing Jackalope Smoke Gyre Icon.png|link=Smoke Gyre|Smoke Gyre Steam Gyre Icon.png|link=Steam Gyre|Steam Gyre Fan Scorpion Icon.png|link=Fan Scorpion|Fan Scorpion Lilium Floron Icon.png|link=Lilium Floron|Lilium Floron Venomtooth Pilco Icon.png|link=Venomtooth Pilco|Venomtooth Pilco Ancient Fungus Icon.png|link=Ancient Fungus|Ancient Fungus Red-Breasted Hainu Icon.png|link=Red-Breasted Hainu|Red-Breasted Hainu Greattusk Icon.png|link=Greattusk|Greattusk Plainstrider Bard Icon.png|link=Plainstrider Bard|Plainstrider Bard Sandshore Snipper Icon.png|link=Sandshore Snipper|Sandshore Snipper Granite Thresher Icon.png|link=Granite Thresher|Granite Thresher Sprangyroo Icon.png|link=Sprangyroo|Sprangyroo Bengal Chimera Icon.png|link=Bengal Chimera|Bengal Chimera Ashscale Ophiotaurus Icon.png|link=Ashscale Ophiotaurus|Ashscale Ophiotaurus Dreadram Icon.png|link=Dreadram|Dreadram Firemane Manticore Icon.png|link=Firemane Manticore|Firemane Manticore Flamerest Fiendcat Icon.png|link=Flamerest Fiendcat|Flamerest Fiendcat Fiendcat Icon.png|link=Fiendcat|Fiendcat Ignited Imp Icon.png|link=Ignited Imp|Ignited Imp Nightfall Imp Icon.png|link=Nightfall Imp|Nightfall Imp Ashspine Widow Icon.png|link=Ashspine Widow|Ashspine Widow Firebelly Weaver Icon.png|link=Firebelly Weaver|Firebelly Weaver Basalt Vent Hop Icon.png|link=Basalt Vent Hop|Basalt Vent Hop Magma Runner Icon.png|link=Magma Runner|Magma Runner Chillwind Harpy Icon.png|link=Chillwind Harpy|Chillwind Harpy Flamescale Illusionist Icon.png|link=Flamescale Illusionist|Flamescale Illusionist Flamescale Venomcaster Icon.png|link=Flamescale Venomcaster|Flamescale Venomcaster Serthis Archivist Icon.png|link=Serthis Archivist|Serthis Archivist Serthis Loremaster Icon.png|link=Serthis Loremaster|Serthis Loremaster Tunnel Hydra Icon.png|link=Tunnel Hydra|Tunnel Hydra Clown Hippocampus Icon.png|link=Clown Hippocampus|Clown Hippocampus Mammophant Icon.png|link=Mammophant|Mammophant Nochnyr Icon.png|link=Nochnyr|Nochnyr Amber Gulper Icon.png|link=Amber Gulper|Amber Gulper Sunspot Clouddancer Icon.png|link=Sunspot Clouddancer|Sunspot Clouddancer Nightmare Icon.png|link=Nightmare|Nightmare Molten Wartoad Icon.png|link=Molten Wartoad|Molten Wartoad Sickle Kamaitachi Icon.png|link=Sickle Kamaitachi|Sickle Kamaitachi Maren Scout Icon.png|link=Maren Scout|Maren Scout Black Iron Creeper Icon.png|link=Black Iron Creeper|Black Iron Creeper Wind-Up Pocketmouse Icon.png|link=Wind-Up Pocketmouse|Wind-Up Pocketmouse 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Ashfall Bat While most bats are active at dusk, Ashfall Bats emerge from their caves as volcanic ash rains from the sky. Black Witch This wicked insect is immune to fire, so it often lures predators to their doom by flying through bursts of lava. Cinder Creeper This gleaming black spider is undeterred by even the harshest heat. Swarms are frequently seen crawling in and out of smoldering trees or shrubs. Cindershroom Though the spores of the Cindershroom indeed look like smoldering cinders, it's mostly harmless. Cindervine It may appear scorched and dead, but Cindervine thrives in fiery environments. Fire Ant True to its name, the bites of the Fire Ant burn just like fire. Upsetting a hive can be painful, if not deadly. Fire Flower Consuming this flower gives dragons of the Fire Flight the sudden urge to channel their magic into projectile spheres of flame. Firebearer Members of this species will manually assist in the spread of natural forest fires by carrying burning branches to remote areas. Next time a hatchling 'blames it on the monkeys', they might actually be telling the truth! Firecoiler One of the only species in the realm that can survive in molten lava, the firecoiler is known to lurch from scalding pools to latch onto victims and drag them back in. Firefly Crispy, crunchy, and extremely spicy in flavor, the firefly thrives wherever lava flows. Flameweed The leaves of this dry shrub are nearly impervious to flame, making it incredibly difficult to clear once flameweed has overrun an area. Lava Strider Catching a Lava Strider without also getting a mouthful of lava takes a bit of finesse. Molten Goby Able to thrive in incredibly hot waters, the Molten Goby itself is hot enough to singe tender palates. Potash Peach It's said that these peaches are sweetest when volcanoes are at their most active. Salamander Fabled for its fire resistance, the elusive Salamander only emerges from volcanic fissures when an eruption is nigh. Singed Lemming When their numbers grow too large, Singed Lemmings run en masse into the mouths of volcanoes. Speckled Fire Lily It can be difficult to harvest fire lilies, which often grow very close to active magma vents. Scoring a basketful is quite a treat. 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Searing Emblem A glowing fire rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Searing Armband An orange jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Ashfall Waste. Metallurgists Forgetools A set of heat-resistant gloves, dimming spectacles, and a large smithing hammer. Searing Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Ashfall Waste. Magmatic Pauldrons These pauldrons grow as more fuel is added to the furnace. Searing Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting the Ashfall Waste. Will o' the Ember Visitors of the Ashfall Waste should never follow the dancing flames. Black Iron Plates This portable smelter has been enchanted to keep blacksmiths active while on the move. Welder's Mask A protective mask to keep embers out... or in, depending on one's inclination! Conflagrant Halo Encircling the head, this halo of pure flame is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Conflagrant Kilt Although known for its weapons and armor, the Ashfall Waste can also produce decorative apparel for the fashionable (and wealthy). Standard of the Flamecaller The hardy warriors of the Fire flight bear their colors proudly on the battlefield. This smoldering standard inspires all who see it flying proudly. Flameforger Crucible Skilled smiths in the Magmablood Rebellion always carry a personal forge with them—there's no telling when you'll need to create weapon or armor on the go. Fire Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Fire Flight. Firebreather Cape This voluminous cape reflects heat and repels smoke. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Fire Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Flamecaller. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Glowing Ember A smoldering clump of embers that is almost too hot to hold. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Flameforger's Festival. Volcanic Chest The metal of this chest is scalding hot. When handled, it burns and sizzles, then goes cold. Unhatched Fire Egg A smouldering, unhatched fire egg. It is almost too hot to hold and is rocking back and forth constantly. Its cragged surface is pulsing with embers. Smoldering Flamecaller Puppet A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Flamecaller. It is falling apart at the seams and quite warm to the touch. Flamecaller Terracotta Figure A clay likeness of the Flamecaller that was fired in the Great Furnace. It still maintains a smolder. Vista: Flameforger's Festival Released during the 2016 Flameforger's Festival. Vista: Flamecaller Released during the 2017 Flameforger's Festival. Vista: Coatl Dragons Features the Fire Flight's native modern breed, the Coatl Dragon, on an Emberglow Hearth backdrop. Vista: Banescale Dragons Features the Fire Flight's native ancient breed, the Banescale Dragon, on an Ashfall Waste backdrop. Vista: Scorched Forest Pictures the Scorched Forest. Vista: Volcanic Vents Pictures the Volcanic Vents. Amber Legends say that most of the realm's amber was formed in an ancient battle between the Flamecaller and the Gladekeeper, where terrible forest fires polymerized resin within the trees in the Viridian Labyrinth. Chimera Relic Something truly special, a one-of-a-kind marvel! ...wait a second... 'Made in Blacksand Annex'? Chrysoberyl Of particular interest in its gemstone form, chrysoberyl is one of the Ashfall Waste's biggest export materials. Large and consistent quantities of this mineral are created by the constant expansion of the Blacksand Annex. Firebrand Tungsten Firebrand tungsten is oddly enough a waste product of Fire dragons and their metallurgy, useful for very little. Firestarter These baubles spontaneously produce embers. Great for starting a campfire, great for burning your den down. Flamerest Embers Due to their long-lasting warmth, it is a common to see both dragons and serthis gathering these curious embers for use in the persistent heating of lairs or cauldrons. Igneous Flow These rocks can be found where Blacksand Annex meets the domain of the Tidelord. Iron Wrench Forged in the breath of the Flamecaller, or so you like to tell your clanmates. Ruby Brooch Metalworkers from the Ashfall Waste use cold lava and rubies from Dragonhome to make brooches like this one. Merchants like to wear these to show their wealth. Singed Webbing This miracle of nature can actually be woven to produce flame-resistant clothing for use by dragons that may not have started their lives in the Ashfall Waste. Powers and Abilities Fire dragons wield bursts of flame. Fire deals increased damage to Ice, Nature, and Plague, and is weak to Earth, Shadow, and Water. 'Fire-specific Battle Stones' Blazing Slash A searing slash of raging flames. Deals close-combat Fire damage to one target. May only be used by Fire dragons. Flame Bolt A super-heated bolt of flame. Deals Fire damage to one target. May only be used by Fire dragons. Sear A hot blast of flames that will sear the enemy. Has a chance to apply Burn (increases physical damage against the target). May only be used by Fire dragons. Fiery Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Fire dragon with +2 Intellect. Fiery Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Fire dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Fire Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Fire Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Fire Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Fire Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Fire Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Fire Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Fire Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Fire Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Fire Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Fire Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Fire Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Fire Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, Coatls are the only modern breed native to the Ashfall Waste, and Banescales the resident ancient breed. Fire Dragon 1.png|Coatl hatchling Fire Dragon 2.png|Banescale hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A smoldering, unhatched fire egg. It is almost too hot to hold and is rocking back and forth constantly. Its cragged surface is pulsing with embers." - Unhatched Fire Egg Fire eggs are rough and molten. Bright lava fills the cracks between the small, volcanic rocks comprising its surface. The eggs sit in a pool of lava, surrounded by stalagmites. 'Page Background' The Fire Flight background features a rocky, volcanic landscape rife with lava flows and craters. Thick smoke clouds the air, making it opaque with ash. Flameforger's Festival The Flameforger's Festival is the annual elemental holiday of the Fire Flight. It takes place during the last week of August. Image Gallery Flamecaller 1600x1200.jpg|Official Flamecaller wallpaper Puzzle Ashfall Waste.jpg|Ashfall Waste Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Fire Nest 5 Eggs.jpg|Fire nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle59.jpg|Male Coatl in the Ashfall Waste Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle99.jpg|Flameforger's Festival Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle105.jpg|Fire's exalt pillar Jigsaw puzzle Fire Top Banner.jpg|Fire's top banner Fire bg.jpg|Fire's site background Empty fire nest.png|Empty Fire Nest Monument fire.png|Fire's Dominance flag Runestones fire.png|Fire tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Fire Banner.png|Old Fire Banner New Fire Banner.png|New Fire Banner Read More Source *http://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map Category:Lore Category:Flights